I See It In Your Eyes
by Hyperactive123
Summary: Cindy is feeling terrible. Jimmy cheers her up. Just a short story I threw together when I was bored! : )


Hi everyone, just a little somethin' I put together over the Christmas holidays. It's crap, I know. But reviews are greatly appreciated! Be nice, it's my first fic on this site! I'm English so some words might not make sense to those of you who are American. I don't know. Just read it!!!

                                                                     ***** 

**I See It In Your Eyes**

"Well if that's how you feel, fine!" shouted Libby, slamming her hand onto the table and standing up. "I thought you were happy for me and Sheen, at least a proper friend would be! You're obviously jealous that I can get a boyfriend and you can't! Well, no wonder! You're moody and horrible all the time! I'm leaving!" And with that, she grabbed Sheen's arm and led him over to the other side of the hall. 

There was an end of term disco at Retroville High, and all the 10th graders were invited. Cindy sat with her head in her hands, feeling guilty and downright miserable. Libby had been going out with Sheen for nearly a year now, but Libby had never shut up about him from day one. Cindy had managed to bear it, telling herself that Libby was just excited that she was going out with the boy she had fancied for over 6 years, but a few minutes ago she had totally snapped. She had never had a boyfriend, and no one ever gave her the attention she craved. What with that, and the fact that her head was screaming out that she hated Jimmy Neutron, and her heart told her otherwise, she found life totally depressing. She wiped a tear from her cheek and got up from the chair where she was sat. 

"At last!" exclaimed Jimmy, who was sat with a drink at the table next to Cindy's. "Cindy's going, now our lives might be a be a bit happier! Then again, it's not surprising she's always a bad mood with that face!"

 Cindy turned on her heel and ran out of the hall, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Uh, Jimmy, I think you should go after her. She seems really upset!" said Carl. With a sigh, Jimmy got up and followed Cindy.

He found her leaning against the wall inside their empty classroom. She was sobbing softly.

"Cindy?" he said gently. She didn't reply. "Cindy?" he said again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Honest. What's wrong? You can tell me, you know."

"Everything!" sobbed Cindy, wiping tears from her emerald green eyes. "Libby and I aren't speaking, and she says I'll never get a boyfriend cause I'm so grumpy and horrible. And she's right!"

"You know as well as I do, she didn't mean a word of that!"

"Maybe, but I still hate my life!" gasped Cindy, blinking back the fresh tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why, what else is wrong?" asked Jimmy, concerned.

"Well, there's… there's this guy I like. More than like. I love him, and I've loved him for years, since before I even started to like boys. And he hates me."

"Cindy…" said Jimmy, taking hold of her hands. "I… love you too."

"Wha…" Cindy was so startled she nearly fell over. "How did you know I was talking about you?!"

"I could see it in your eyes!" replied Jimmy. Cindy searched for the right thing to say, but her brain had gone all fuzzy. She leaned forwards and gave him a quick kiss. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, then began to kiss passionately. Cindy ran her fingers through his hair as his arms slipped gently around her waist. Her body was tingling so much, her knees would have buckled had she not been leaning against the wall. 

"You're so beautiful…" Jimmy murmured.

A few minutes later, they heard voices outside the door. They broke free, nervously listening to try to work out who was there.

"Should we go back into the hall?" Cindy asked Jimmy.

"I suppose we'd better" he replied. "And don't you think you should make up with Libby?" said Jimmy. "There's no point in falling out over silly arguments. She doesn't mean to go on about Sheen, she's just happy!"

"I suppose…" said Cindy. They crept quietly out of the classroom. Whoever had been outside the door before had now, thankfully, gone again. They went into the hall and saw Libby standing chatting to Sheen and Carl. Libby ran over to Cindy as soon as she saw her.

"Cindy, girl, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of the stuff I said before. Please can you forgive me? I'm sorry I keep annoying you by going on about Sheen, I don't mean to!"

"I'm sorry too Libby. I didn't mean to be so horrible. I guess I was just a bit jealous, you know, that you're so happy and everything. Forgiven?" pleaded Cindy.

"Forgiven!" laughed Libby, and she hugged Cindy.

"Hey, wait a minute…" said Carl. Where have you two been all this time?" he said, looking at Cindy to Jimmy.

"Um…" began Cindy

"Well…"

"Let me guess, you've just declared your undying love for one another…" said Libby, examining her nails and looking thoroughly bored.

"What?!" gasped Jimmy and Cindy. "How the hell… what… who told you?"

"Well duh, who the heck did you think was outside the classroom door? We heard the whole thing!" laughed Libby.

"But it doesn't really matter, I mean, we've known you two were in love for years!" said Sheen, putting his arm around Libby.

"How? We were always so horrible to each other!" said Jimmy, glancing at Cindy. "Especially her!" he added, nodding in her direction. "She was a total bully!"

"Hey!" said Cindy, playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"There was just something in your eyes… the way you looked at each other…" Libby replied. "So, is this meant to be a big secret, or is the whole school allowed to know?" asked Libby, desperate for some gossip to spread.

"Well, I think people should just find out gradually. After all, if we just told them, they'd probably have a heart attack from the shock!" smiled Cindy.

"Yeah, you've nearly killed Carl already!" said Sheen. They looked over into a dark corner where Carl was sat on the floor puffing quickly on his inhaler. He managed to get his breathing back to normal, and stood up again.

"Sorry Jim, I'm just a bit surprised!"

Just then, a slow dance started playing, as the disco was about to finish. At their school, the last dance was always a slow, romantic one, but normally Jimmy and Cindy hated this part. They would always be sat feeling lonely and jealous as Sheen and Libby danced without a care in the world. But as Jimmy and Cindy walked hand in hand into the middle of the hall to dance, they both felt like the luckiest people in the world.

                                                                    *****

Sooooo… did it make you throw up with disgust at how lame my writing is? Or was it alright? Click on the lil button below and review! **: )**

**Review!**

**¯**  


End file.
